Power of Love
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: "Stay with me." he said simply, and my heart did a backflip. - Andromeda/Ted. M for cursing and dark themes.


Power of Love

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: "Stay with me." he said simply, and my heart did a backflip. - Andromeda/Ted.

* * *

"Andromeda, would you come in here, please?"

I stiffened, my heart starting to race. The only reason my mother ever said 'please' was to lull you into a false sense of security and then pull it right out from under you. Slytherin through and through. "Andromeda?" Her voice was quickly becoming agitated. I took two large steps into the parlor.

Steadying my breathing and fixing my facial expression to portray confidence and innocence, as though I had done nothing wrong. Because I obviously had. Even if I didn't know what it was, that was how the Black family worked. Guilty until proven guilty.

"Yes, mother?" I said calmly, taking in the scene before me. My mother, Druella Black, was sitting beside Aunt Walburga. Bellatrix was smirking next to my mother, and I maintained an emotionless facade.

"Bellatrix has told me something very interesting." Mother said slowly, the venom in her voice as poisonous as the Slytherin serpent. I said nothing. "She told me that you have been spending an awful amount of time with..." she paused, a sickened look on her face. "A _Mudblood_."

I swallowed hard. "Would you explain this?"

My first thought was to accuse Bella of lying, but I knew that would never work. She was almost exactly like mother, manipulative, cunning, and willing to do absolutely anything to get what she thought she deserved. And she had the curly black hair, too. "Andromeda, do not test my patience."

"He's my Potions partner." I said slowly, picking the words that I knew would tell the truth, but not the whole truth.

"Is that so?" Aunt Walburga asked thoughtfully. "Bellatrix has said that you have been spending far more time with him than a class partner should."

I glared at Bellatrix. _Traitor. _

My sister just smiled back, her eyes gleaming with menace. She wanted me to get in trouble, she wanted me to face my actions. Hell, she probably even wanted me to be ostracized from the family - that would make her life easier.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" My mother asked, eyes locking on mine.

I toyed with what words would either get me out of trouble, or at least make my mother less angry.

"I love him." I blurted. Oh, that was intelligent.

My mother's eyes darkened, as did Aunt Walburga's. Bellatrix smiled. I was in for it now. But, strangely, I didn't care.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe I heard you correctly." Aunt Walburga seethed. I stood my ground.

"I am in love with a Muggle-born." I said, refusing to call him that disgusting slur.

"ANDROMEDA BLACK!" My mother roared. "YOU DARE TO TELL US THAT YOU HAVE BETRAYED NOT ONLY YOURSELF BUT YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY?!"

"I haven't betrayed anyone!" I shouted back. "I didn't mean to fall in love with him, in fact, I tried my hardest not too!" That was true - I knew that this would happen.

"NOT HARD ENOUGH!" Aunt Walburga joined in the screaming. "I WILL NOT PERMIT MY NIECE TO ASSOCIATE WITH THAT FILTH!"

"You don't have to 'allow' me to do anything! I'm of age, I'm free to do what I want!"

"Ohhhhh no." Bellatrix crooned from the side, that sickeningly evil smile still present. "Andy shouldn't have said _that..._"

"YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OF AGE YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU PLEASE? YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST IGNORE YOUR NAME, YOUR FAMILY?!" My mother bellowed. "YOU DARE TO DEFY EVERYTHING THAT WE HAVE TAUGHT YOU? EVERYTHING THAT OUR ANCESTORS BELIEVED?"

I clenched my teeth, my eyes undoubtedly flashing.

"I do." I said calmly.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WHORE!" Aunt Walburga screeched. I recoiled as though I'd been slapped. Yet, I didn't try to take things back or ask for forgiveness. I was _finished _with committing to ideals that I hadn't believed in for a very long time. I was _done._

"YOU WILL PAY, ANDROMEDA!" My mother withdrew her wand. "_Crucio!_"

Unbearable pain wracked my body, and I fell to the ground, my legs unable to hold me. "You have defied everything that your pure name represents!" The spell seemed to intensify, and I screamed, the pain making tears well in my eyes. "You are forbidden to return here! You have no home, no family! Leave, and never come back!" I was thrown into the air and slammed against the wall where our family tree was painted. My mother cast another spell, burning my name from the family tree.

I fell to the ground in a heap, my entire body aching and burning. "GO!" My mother yelled mercilessly. I stumbled out of the door, into the thunderstorm outside.

Once outside, I looked up at the house that had been my home my entire life. I could hear my mother ranting and raving inside, along with Aunt Walburga. Bellatrix was probably sharpening her claws, proud of her accomplishments. The vindictive bitch.

I could feel bruises forming where my back and arms had slammed against the wall, and I could barely walk properly. I managed to stick out my wand arm, and seconds later, the Knight Bus appeared. My mother always hated the Knight Bus, she thought it was below her. I smiled bitterly at the idea of this thought of rebellion.

The doors opened and I climbed aboard, ignoring the conductor's welcome. "Where would you like to go?"

"The Leaky Cauldron." I muttered, wincing as I sat down.

"Take it away Ernie!"

The bus rocketed away, leaving the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black behind, along with the girl Andromeda Black used to be.

* * *

I got off the bus and kept my head low, hoping no one would recognize me. I may have been forbidden to return to the Black home, but my name remained the same, even if it meant nothing.

I walked to the bar, mumbling a hello to Tom the bartender and refusing anything but a warm place to sleep. I paid him with the few Galleons I had in my pocket. My mother would likely remove all of the money from my Gringotts account within the week, if not tomorrow.

I walked upstairs to the room that Tom had told me was empty, and went inside. I closed and locked the door, leaning up against it. My legs gave out from under me, and my limbs screamed as I hit the floor. Tears fell from my eyes, and sobs wracked my frame. I don't know if it was from the pain or if I was just unable to believe what had happened.

I am forsaken, forbidden to return to the one place that I had always known as home.

I.

Have.

_Nothing._

All that I had ever known had been stolen away from me, all because I fell in love with the 'wrong sort'. I pounded the floor with my fists, curling into a ball as I considered the repercussions. I still had another half-year of school to finish, another few months before I had to go face the world and the impending war. And now I had nowhere to go, no one to call family. Bellatrix would likely convince Narcissa to ignore me at school, and no one else really talked to me. The loneliness clawed at my insides, reminding me of my choices with a shocking amount of pain.

I don't know how long I cried, but I eventually got to my feet and crawled into bed. I had no other clothes than the ones on my back, and they were soaked from the rain and dirty from the floor.

I had nothing, nothing except for the fragile remnants of my dignity.

* * *

The next morning I was awakened by the sun streaming through the curtains and a knock on the door.

I stood and stretched, my body creaking painfully with every movement. I opened the door and was face to face with none other than Ted Tonks.

My eyes widened, as did his. I was sure I looked horrid, but I had barely seen a mirror, let alone looked at myself in one.

"T-Ted." I stammered, my face reddening pathetically.

"Andromeda?" he asked, sounding shocked. I was reminded that he was why I'd been kicked out of my own home, and at first I wanted to scream at him, but then I realized that it wasn't his fault. It was mine for falling in love with him - not to mention not even telling him how I felt.

"Andromeda, what happened?"

"Nothing." I said, turning away from him but leaving the door open. He stood in the doorway, as if unsure to come in or not.

"If nothing happened, then why aren't you home? Why are you here?"

"None of your business." I snapped.

"I'd say it is." He argued. My heartbeat picked up, happy that he was concerned. I squelched the happy feeling in my chest and ignored him. "Come on. Talk to me. There's got to be a reason for you staying at the Leaky instead of being home."

"I don't have a home." I found myself saying, and then resisting the urge to slap myself for even mentioning it.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sounding shocked. I heard him step inside the room and close the door, as if respecting my privacy. Stupid considerate bastard.

"I was kicked out." Talking about it made it seem realer, and once I had started, it was impossible to stop. "My mother and aunt decided that I betrayed the family and kicked me out."

"Are you okay?" I expected pity, but all I heard was sympathy. That made my heart do a little jump in my chest. I ignored that and sat on my bed, noting with mindless distaste that my nightmares were evident by the twisting mess of the sheets.

I sighed tiredly, and said, "Look, I already feel horrible enough. Can you please just leave?" Never mind that I had no idea what he was doing here, but that meant nothing now.

"No." He said stubbornly.

"Why? It's not like we're friends or anything." I said, shrugging. My bones protested the action, and I grimaced. He didn't say anything for a few moments. I swallowed thickly, hoping that he would believe my lie. I wanted to be his friend more than anything.

"Don't do that." He said quietly. I looked at him curiously, not sure what he was talking about. "Don't lie to me and say that you don't care about me. I know you do."

My eyes widened - how could he know? I had never told him anything-

I stopped.

_Bellatrix. _

I cursed colorfully. She would tell him - anything to destroy me. She had always been jealous of how Mother used to favor me. This was probably her plan from the start. It shocked me that she would even talk to a Muggle-born, let alone about something so personal, but I guess if she was desperate enough, she would do anything.

"You don't know anything." I said nastily, channeling years of bitterness and the anger I felt at Bellatrix in that moment.

"I think I do." he argued, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know that this isn't you. That that Andromeda that I know wouldn't be so cold. You're hurting, and it's understandable. What I don't get though, is why you're pretending that I don't matter to you."

"You are a self-centered git if you think this is all about you." I told him, hiding the truth that it truly _was _all about him - I had fallen in love with him, a Muggle born, a Hufflepuff, and the most amazing boy I had ever known - and I had paid the price.

"I'm not saying that." He said. "I'm saying that I _am _your friend, that I _am _important to you, and you're only fooling yourself if you try to say otherwise." He sighed and sat down beside me. "Look, I don't want to fight with you. I really, really don't. Why don't we go get you some clean clothes, withdraw money-"

I chuckled darkly. "What?"

"My mother would never allow me to use my inheritance to help myself after she kicked me out. I have no money to use, no where to go. It'll only be a matter of time before Tom kicks me out."

"I'll pay for everything, if that's what it takes." Ted said. "As for where you'll stay," he leaned forward, dangerously close. "Stay with me." he said simply, and my heart did a backflip.

"I couldn't possibly impose like that," I squeaked, moving backwards so I wouldn't lose brain function from the feeling of his breath on my cheek.

"No problem. My parents will love you, and we have a guest room to spare."

"But-"

"But nothing." He said with a small smile. What was it with this boy and making my internal organs do gymnastics? "Come on. Let's go to Diagon Alley."

"I can't possibly be seen there!" I cried. "If anyone that's associated with the Blacks recognizes me, I'm done for!"

He thought about this for a second, and then his eyes brightened with an idea. He pulled a flask from the pocket of his robes. "Here, drink this." I eyed it warily.

"What is it?"

"Glamour potion. It'll disguise your face from anyone that might know you."

I looked at the flask dubiously. He laughed. "Come on, don't you trust me?" His eyes twinkled.

"Fine." I grumbled, taking a swig of the potion, forcing myself to swallow the disgusting liquid. "I don't even _want _to know why you have that."

"It comes in handy." He grinned. "Now come on!"

* * *

Diagon Alley was bustling as usual. Our first stop was Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions, where Ted bought beautiful lavender colored robes that went with my hair and body perfectly. We bought more things from Flourish and Blots, and then stopped at the ice cream shop.

"Ice cream? In December?" I giggled as Ted opened the door.

"Ice cream is good anytime." He winked. "What flavor do you want?"

"Mint chocolate chip." I said instantly.

"That's my favorite too." He grinned, and I was caught between being bewitched by his smile and trying to think of a witty response. He turned to the server, and I wandered over to a table.

"Well, well, well. Barely a day and you're already with the Mudblood." I froze - I knew that voice. I whirled to face my sister's boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy. "Narcissa told me all about how your mother and aunt sent you away. You deserved it. Honestly, Andromeda. A Mudblood? And a Hufflepuff at that? I would think you'd have better standards."

I gaped - how could he tell that it was me past the glamour? "Did you honestly think that a little glamour could hide your shame? Everyone knew it was you as soon as you came in."

"Are Narcissa and Bellatrix here?" I asked, feeling dizzy. He sneered.

"Narcissa is. We came together, but I saw you and couldn't resist."

"Couldn't resist making my life miserable? How like a Malfoy." I said back.

"Is there a problem here?" Ted's voice entered the conversation, and soon he was beside me, holding our ice creams. "Hello, Lucius."

Lucius barely cast a glance at Ted, not even responding to his greeting.

"I'll be sure to let your family know that not only have you shamed yourself, but you've shamed them even further." He turned around and left the ice cream parlor. I suddenly felt sick.

"Don't listen to him. He's just trying to scare you." Ted reassured me. My stomach felt deflated, as though it was a balloon that someone had stuck a needle in. "Come on, if you don't eat your ice cream, I will." He tried to tease, but all I could was smile weakly at him. "Okay, I get it. Let's take you home."

"Home?" I questioned.

"My house." He said in response, giving the ice creams to two young children who walked in. They both beamed and thanked him. My heart swelled - he was far too kind for the likes of me.

* * *

"Theodore Oliver Tonks! Where have you been?" A voice yelled from up a flight of stairs.

Ted winced and gave me a small grin.

"I was in the Alley, Mum." He smirked. "With a girl."

The reaction was unbelievable.

Three people came stampeding down the stairs. A woman who looked remarkably like Ted facewise, a man with a similar build as Ted, and a little girl who had his eyes.

"Who is she? What's her name? Is she pretty?"

"She is right here. Her name's Andromeda, and I think she is _very _pretty, Lucy." My face turned an unmentionable shade of red. I tried not to think about what he meant when he said that.

"Welcome to our home." Ted's mother greeted warmly, nothing like my own mother. "My name is Bethany, this is my husband Oliver, and our daughter Lucy."

"Hello," I said, feeling very awkward. "I'm Andromeda Black."

I saw them stiffen and I cursed myself in that moment - damn my name, and damn all who know it for what my family has made it into. "Sorry." I muttered, feeling extremely stupid. "I'll just go." How could I think that Muggles would care about me, especially if Ted had told them about my family? My stomach twisted, and I hoped against hope that Ted would stop me. Stupid romance novel cliches.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bethany, Ted's mother, said severely. "You're certainly not going out into that storm. You can stay here as long as you like, though you'll be returning to Hogwarts with Ted, won't you?"

I turned slowly - I could barely believe what I was hearing. How was is possible that yesterday had been so terrible and today could be so incredible?

I knew why - it all came back to Ted Tonks.

* * *

The next morning, I showered and inspected my bruises. They were yellowing, but still looked pretty bad. I grimaced, thankfully my clothes could cover them.

"Andromeda, breakfast is ready!" Bethany's voice said from beyond the door. I slipped on a lavender blouse and black pants that she had leant me, and teased my hair so that the wavy brown locks were curled, but not like Bella's.

"Coming!" I said, a smile lighting my face. I had barely been here more than a day, but I already loved it - I loved Ted's family, and, though I still hadn't found the courage to tell him, I loved Ted too.

"Hurry, before Ted eats all of the bacon!"

Needless to say, I bolted down the stairs - who doesn't love bacon?

I enjoyed breakfast immensely - this was the first real meal I'd had in about two days.

"So, Andromeda. What House are you in at school?" Ted's father, Oliver, asked me. "Ted's explained Hogwarts to us, and it's quite remarkable."

"I'm a Slytherin." I said. "But not because I wanted to be. My entire family has been Sorted there, and the Hat just put me there automatically. I think, though, I would have been a better Hufflepuff." (1)

Ted looked at me and smirked. I didn't realize what I'd said until it was already out of my mouth, but I couldn't take it back, so I just took it in stride.

"Interesting." Oliver said serenely, sipping his coffee. I took a piece of toast, and Ted's hand touched mine as I did. My stomach fluttered as soon as his fingers merely brushed against mine, and I offered him the toast instead.

I felt a small hand poke my arm and I turned to see Lucy.

"Can I call you Andy?" she asked sweetly. "Your name is really hard."

I chuckled.

"Of course you can." I ruffled her hair, and she beamed.

* * *

Later, Lucy convinced me to play dolls with her. I had never used these strange toys before, so whenever I did something strange, the little one would giggle. She was too adorable for words - I was jealous that Ted got to be with her all of the time.

"Andy?" She asked as she pulled a brush through a doll's hair. "Do you like my brother?"

My heart stopped, and then picked up again.

"Of course I like him. He's my friend." I said evasively.

"No, I don't mean like friends. You and me are friends." She said stubbornly. She picked up a female doll and a male doll and made kissing noises. "I mean like this!" She pressed the dolls against each other awkwardly, in what a six year old's interpretation of what a kiss was like.

"Oh, well, um..." I stuttered.

"Teddy Bear!" Lucy jumped to her feet and ran toward the door, where Ted bent down on his knees and took his sister into his arms.

"Hi Boo," He said softly. His eyes twinkled playfully. "You took Andy from me, that wasn't very nice."

"I'm sorry Bear," Lucy said sadly. "I wanted to play dolls, and since you never play with me..."

"It's okay, Boo. Listen, I'm need to talk to Andromeda now. Can I take her away from your games for a while?"

Lucy nodded, smiling widely. Ted put her on the floor, and she ran back to her pile of toys. I stood, and followed where Ted gestured with his head. Steeling myself, I prayed that this wouldn't go horribly wrong.

"Your sister is adorable." I said. He smiled.

"She is." He agreed. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

Goosebumps ran down my arms when he came close to me.

"Do you really fancy me, Dromeda?" He asked. My face turned red.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me," I said slowly, moving away so that he couldn't see how much his closeness was getting to me. He only followed, an infuriating smirk on his face that I wanted nothing more than the wipe away. "A-and you're a good friend..." I faltered when he put his hands on my waist.

"I'm sensing a but here." He said, eyes darkening ever so slightly.

"No you're not!" I said, and he laughed.

"Really?" He leaned forward and his breath washed over my face. My lips parted automatically, without direction from my brain.

"Really."

"Interesting that you only consider me a friend when your face is about as red as a tomato." He grinned, and then frowned. He must have seen something change in my eyes. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yes it is!" I broke away from him and walked toward a window. Bethany and Oliver had gone out for the evening, and Lucy was safely in her room. "Don't you understand? The whole reason my family hates me is because of you!"

"Me?" He asked stupidly. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you really think they would turn me away for another reason? They may be evil and horrid, but they're still my family. They're all I've ever known." The ache in my chest was terribly acute.

"So you're blaming me for being kicked out?" He sounded annoyed, and I whirled to face him.

"I'm not blaming _you..._" I drifted off. He looked at me from downcast eyes. "I'm blaming my bloody feelings for you, you prat."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You care about me, you won't admit how much, and apparently your feelings for me are what made your mother toss you out like old trash?"

When he said it like that, I felt awful. He took two long strides and took my hands in his. "Just tell me. Do you love me?"

I chewed on my lips, unsure of how to respond. He tipped my head up. "Just say yes or no."

"Yes." I said without much thought. "I love you, Ted Tonks. I was kicked out of my own home because I fell in love with a Muggle-born, but somehow, that doesn't matter to me as much as it should."

The grin that split his face was enough to make me laugh loudly.

He pressed his lips against mine, and I swear fireworks went off in my head.

We separated, but doubt came into my head as soon as we did.

"But, what about my family?"

"I'll protect you. Always."

I kissed him again.

* * *

"I, Ted Tonks, love you, Andromeda Black." Ted smiled when my face turned red. I swear, this boy just enjoyed making my face change colors.

"Do I have too?" I asked, pouting. Ever since we had begun dating about a year ago, Ted had made it a custom to tell each other our feelings at least once a week, if not more.

"Yes." He said seriously, as though there was a doubt. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I, Andromeda Black, love you, Ted Tonks." I said, ending the statement with a giddy smile.

"Good to know." He said, and then he put his hand in his pocket, and went down on one knee. I gasped. "Andromeda Black, will you marry me?"

It didn't take much thought.

"Yes!" I squealed. He stood and swept me around in his arms, kissing me and sliding the ring on my finger.

* * *

Bellatrix only bothered me one more time - she sent me an owl to tell me of our mother's death. The idea should have saddened me, but I was unaffected.

I became Andromeda Tonks in August of 1972 - one year later, our daughter, Nymphadora, was born.

And I had never been happier.

* * *

(1) By this point, Sirius hadn't gotten to Hogwarts, so this fact remains true.

A/N: Holy freaking crap - this story has been like my child since yesterday, and it's finally done! At 13 pages and over 4,000 words, I think it's my longest one-shot to date.

Thank you for reading! I'll try to update How to Seduce Hermione Granger as soon as possible! Now I'm off to shower and do homework. Ew.

Please review!

-Charmy


End file.
